the_twilight_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Abilities
'Magical Advanced Attack Abilities:' 'Elemental' Action: Swift Range: Personal Cost: 2 Power Source: Arcane, Natural, Rage Description: You add 1d6 Fire, Cold, Lightning, Acid or Sonic damage to one attack. Every additional point added to the cost is an additional 1d6. If given an area factor this ability allows a Reflex Save for half damage. 'Energy Drain' Action: Swift Range: Personal Cost: 10 Power Source: Arcane, Divine, Shadow Description: Your next attack also inflicts 1 negative level on the target. For every 2 points added to the cost, this ability inflicts an additional negative level. This is a negative-energy based ability. 'Magical Advanced Defence Abilities:' 'Heal' Action: Standard Range: Personal Cost: 1 Power Source: Divine, Natural, Rage Description: You heal 5 hit points. For every additional point in the cost you heal an additional 5 HP. This ability can instead be used to heal Attribute Damage, if so it costs 5 points for 1 point of attribute damage to be healed, and 2 points for every additional point of attribute damage. This ability can also be used to remove attribute Drain, the initial cost is 10 points for 1 point of attribute Drain, and 5 points for each additional point of attribute Drain healed. This is a positive-energy based ability. 'Barrier' Action: Standard Range: Close Cost: 5 Power Source: Arcane, Divine, Natural, Shadow Description: You summon a barrier. This barrier can either be a 5 ft high wall that surrounds you, providing cover or total cover, or a mobile disc that shields you, providing a +2 shield bonus to AC. This Shield bonus can be increased by +1 for every 2 points added to this ability's cost. The barrier begins as a thin sheet, and has 20 hp and hardness 5. For every +10 to hp and +1 to hardness, add 2 points to the cost of this ability. If the Area Factor is added, the barrier can be freely shaped within that area. 'Ward' Action: Standard Range: Long (See description) Cost: 5 Power Source: Arcane, Divine, Natural, Shadow Description: Choose a target within your reach. You now have a supernatural awareness of the target's location and condition. You are aware of immediate threats to the target, as well as any status ailments affecting them. If the Area Factor is used the warrior is given an awareness of the area's general environmental attributes, the location of the various creatures that are in the area and whether they are hostile, neutral or friendly to the warrior. Invisible or deliberately stealthing creatures are not automatically detected, but the warrior receives a +20 to perception checks to notice them (but not pinpoint their location). An area Ward does not detect Incorporeal creatures. Once active, the Ward is effective so long as the warrior and the target are on the same Plane. The Ward ability has a special duration of 10 rounds. The Duration Factor increases this to 1 hour, with every additional point adding another hour to the duration. 'Magical Advanced Motion Abilities: ' 'Flash Step' Action: Move Range: Personal Cost: 5 Power Source: Arcane, Shadow Description: You teleport 30 ft. For every additional 2 points spent you can increase the range by 10 ft. This is not true teleportation, but rather a momentary time-stop and intangibility like effect that allows the warrior to cross distances too quickly to be detected or stopped. This speed is great enough that they can effectively walk on air or slip between the oscillations of a magical force field, mimicking the effects of a true teleportation. The destination must be known to the warrior (usually through line-of-sight), and they cannot change destination while in mid-transit. An attempted Flash-Step that would leave the warrior inside a solid object instead leaves them at the closest square adjacent to that object and they take 5d6 points of damage from slamming into it. 'Fly' Action: Move Range: Personal Cost: 5 Power Source: Arcane, Natural, Shadow Description: You gain a fly speed equal to your ground movement with a maneuverability of clumsy. For every 2 points added to the cost increase your fly speed by 20 ft. To increase maneuverability by one step add 4 points to the cost per step. 'Phasing' Action: Standard Range: Personal Cost: 10 Power Source: Arcane, Divine, Shadow Description: You become incorporeal, with all the advantages and drawbacks thereof. 'Magical Advanced Trick Abilities: ' 'Invisibility' Action: Standard Range: Personal Cost: 5 Power Source: Arcane, Natural, Shadow Description: You become invisible. This invisibility breaks on attack. To attack and remain invisible increase the cost of this ability by 5 points. 'Shadow Clone' Action: Standard Range: Close (See description) Cost: 10 Power Source: Arcane, Shadow Description: You summon an illusory double of yourself. This double acts as you direct it, and can be given pre-programmed commands as part of creating this ability. An opponent who interacts with the double receives a Will save to disbelieve it. This power automatically has an area of 10 ft, the double cannot leave that area lest it vanish. To create a double that can actually do damage and take hits, increase the cost of this ability by 5 for every 20% the double is 'real', to a maximum of 80%. The double has that percentage of your current HP (from when you created the double) and does that percentage damage. The double can use all of your weapons and feats, and has the same BAB and attributes as you, but cannot use spells, items (including enhancement bonuses on weapons and armor), class abilities or Martial Powers, and is incapable of complex strategy when not actively directed by you. To create multiple doubles, each new double costs 4 points, but its 'realness' must be paid for separately per double. Category:Martial Powers